Arkeyan Governor Saga: Frightbeard's Fury
by D.J. Scales
Summary: The Arkeyans claim the Eternal Water Source but its short-lived as they must race Kaos, his Gang and his newest ally Stacey to the Chest of Exile and with the fate of the Brat Pack's parents hanging in the balance a mysterious ally may be the only thing that can save them. Set after Demon Mutate Saga: Stormy Waters
1. The Eternal Water Source

Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or Skylanders. I only own the idea of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire.

**Arkeyan Governor Saga: Frightbeard's Fury **

**The Eternal Water Source **

The Arkeyans were already building up the defense around the mansion for the impending attack lead by Malefor, Kaos, Hektore, Captain Frightbeard and their newest ally Stacey who had the powers and abilities of Bai Tsa the Water Demon Sorcerer.

"I can't believe that brat has all of Bai Tsa's powers and abilities, "Flora hissed getting the vine walls ready, "First she uses them to get revenge upon everyone who crossed her, next she uses them to steal riches to regain her rich life and now she's joined up with Kaos and his gang to destroy us. I knew we should've thrown her in the Sanzu River or killed her the minute we got here. Now we're in for the fight of our lives."

"Provided that Celestia, Shasta, Kira and Aqua actually return with Reina, Rita, Rose, Sara, and the Eternal Water Source," Ventus said, "I still say they should've taken another Arkeyan Governor or at the very least let me go in place of Kira. I'm the one with the powers of wind and lightning and at least we'd have a better chance of getting the Eternal Water Source before Kaos find it and uses it to destroy us."

"I second that decision but we all agreed that we'd stay here because we've got an army of trolls, Cyclopes, Shadowkhan, Drow, and apes out there wanting to kill us upon their generals orders," Terrador snapped getting the holes ready as Techno placed his land mines in the holes.

"Terrador's right Ventus," Techno said placing the mines and arming the shields and auto guns, "We did say that because of the Demon Mutate with Kaos we'd send Celestia to assist Shasta, Kira, Aqua and our leaders. Besides we should be expecting, Luna, Yukie, and Maria to help us."

Ventus had to be content with that as the four Arkeyan Governors continued increasing the Mansion Defenses. They were also busy holding Tori and all the parents of all the bullies of Magus High prisoner in the mansion and they enslaved them to do their bidding save for Chelsea's mother sicne they couldn't find her but they did locate Valmont. Right now the Arkeyan robots were overworking the parents to the point of breaking and exhasuation upon the orders of all the Arkeyan Governors. They forced them to do all the dirty work that the governors reserved for the worst of the worst criminals.

Over on Avalon, Eon and Adinda were watching this via the magic mirror and needless to say they were shocked at the brutal treatment of the prants at the hands of the governors of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire and the Arkeyan Robot Empire.

"So it has come to this," Eon said sadly watching everything, "The Arkeyans are gearing up for a war."

"And they've already taken the parents of Magus High's bullies prisioner and they've already begun working them to death," Adinda said seeing the Arkeyan Robots beat the parents into working, "At this point, I don't have the strength or the will to stop them anymore. I may as well let them do this how they see fit. Its obvious that nothing I say or do is going to stop them and they'll probably impeach and or have me banished from the empire and beheaded if I stand in their way now."

"Don't give up so easily. There's got to be a way to save the parents. You've been studying up on the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire bylaws and I know you know that there's got to be a loophole in the bylaws."

"I did say that nothing I say or do would stop them but perhaps there is a way to save the parents. Unfortunately we won't be able to teach them that brute force force isn't the answer because according to the bylaws the solution requires brute force."

Adinda then began sharing this idea with Eon who was shocked at what the Mystic Arkeyan was saying but then realized it was the only way to battle for the fate of the parents. Both the spirit of Portal Master Eon and Adinda resumed watching the magic mirror as the scene shifted to Reina, Rita, Rose, Sara, Celestia, Shasta, Kira, and Aqua as they were seeking the Eternal Water Source.

"Okay listen up you four cause I'm only saying this once," Reina said as she began talking, "We chose you four to help us retrieve the Eternal Water Source for obvious reasons in Aqua's case, Kira's ability to toss spectral lightning which is conducted by water, Shasta's ability to turn Water into boiling hot steam thanks to the Eternal Fire Source, and Celestia due to the Eternal Magic Source giving her access to the other powers. That and we all know you want to eliminate the brat once and for al. Once the shields and defenses are up, the other Governors will join us at the Eternal Water Source."

"Finally we'll be able to wrap our fingers around that bratty whore's pathetic neck and snap it in half," Kira said happily, "We've waited so long for this day."

"Just remember hat we're here to get the Eternal Water Source," Rita reminded, "We really need to be on our A game in order to get the source before Kaos does."

"Which we know is in Venice Italy," Shasta remembered before remembering something else Italy was known for, "Ironic that the Water Source is here since Italy is also home to Mount Vesuvius which destroyed the city of Pompeii. Remind me to take a dip in its lava or get some fresh lava from that volcano when we finish up here."

"Shasta you can get your lava bath laster but right now, lets focus on getting the Eternal Water Source," Celestia spoke up, "I still don't know how you managed to wish for the Volcanic Arkeyans, our six leaders, and Fire Element Skylanders or Fire related sorcerers like Ice who haven't dishonored the Arkeyan Empire to have the ability to swim through lava without burning your clothes or killing you in the process, what were you thinking when you made that wish Shasta?"

"Shasta probably wanted to rival Aqua in the swimming department," Rose guessed, "You know how the powers of fire and water are polar opposites so I'm betting Shasta had that in mind when she made that wish."

"And if I recall correctly I could take on Shasta since I have access to the power of Ice," Aqua spoke, "But when it comes down to it the skill of the warrior is what matters most because power without skill is an empty threat."

"Aqua's right, the brat is an empty threat. Empty of skill and brains in water magic," Ssara said, "When this is all said and done we can remember that the brat and everyone else who ever dishonored us and our allies will pay for their crimes against our friends and the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire. By the core of light we will stop her, Kaos, and their allies from claming the Eternal Water Source and finding the Chest of Exile, provided we can actually eep the Chest of Exile hidden from our enemies."

"Relax will you," Flynn said flying the group in his new ship which matched the standards of the Arkeyans and lived up to Flynn's own hype as well. "With my piloting skills I'll get you there in a flash."

The Arkeyans all knew that since the previous wish, Flynn had the skills to live up to his own hype as the best Pilot in all of Skylands as they sailed onwards to the Eternal Water Source.


	2. Arrival in Venice

**Arrival in Venice **

On board the Phantom Tide, Stacey was with Kaos and his group as they were seeking the Eternal Water Source. They were also congratulating her for all the water accidents she caused everyone who either made her mad or crossed her even once and Frightbeard himself was already promising her an eternity of treasure in exchange for her help in recovering the Eternal Water Source and freeing his giant pirate fleet from the Chest of Exile.

"Many thanks for the numerous water accidents you caused our enemies," Kaos said, "As a reward here's some ancient treasure to regain your rich life style."

Kaos then had some trolls hand Stacey an ancient treasure chest full to the brim with gold and other valuables.

"Many thanks for the treasure Kaos," Stacey smiled before adding maliciously, "You did send everyone who crossed me to the hospital as part of our deal right?"

"Already did sis," Devitra replied, "I personally sent that back stabbing asshole brother of yours for costing you an entire summer and your whore of a mother to the intensive burn unit and I personally gave them severe 3rd degree burns to boot and with any luck the Arkeyan Empire is already making her pay the ultimate price for pissing them off as well."

"Which reminds me," Malefor stated as he remembered something important, "We need to explain about the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire and the Arkeyan Robot Empire. We've got some enemies on our hit list that Stacey has yet to get revenge upon for crossing her more than once."

Kaos and Frightbeard began explaining everything they knew about the Arkeyan Empire as the Phantom Tide sailed onwards to Venice and the Eternal Water Source. Malefor even pitched in by telling Stacey of the Arkeyan Empire's six leaders and that four of them had already dumped garbage on her. He also told her everything about Princess Luna and how she was responsible for all the garbage and filth she dumped on her as well which already had Stacey planning revenge.

Over on Captain Flynn's ship, the Dread-Yacht, the Arkeyan Governors, Adinda the head Mystic Arkeyan, Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara began chatting about the possible ending to the quest for the Eternal Sources.

Flynn, Cali, and Hugo were invited as well and they were thrilled because this time they could help the Arkeyans take Kaos and his gang down once and for all.

"Well this is just great, Kaos is causing problems for this world," Cali said as the three of them were at the wheel with Flynn driving, "I thought he was going to end up as a toy in this world like Rose and Sara assumed."

"So did I Cali but the earth has more magical power than we thought," Hugo said, "That and somebody probably opened a portal to get Kaos into a realm called Avalon before the effects could take place."

"Either way the Arkeyans are already discussing killing methods to eliminate everyone who dishonored their race," Flynn stated as he was steering the ship, "And some of those methods include, beheading, quartering, ripping the heart right out of the body and shoving a stick right up the…"

"Okay Flynn don't say it we get it we get it," Hugo and Cali shouted in unison, "Just steer the ship already."

Flynn nodded as he continued driving while he, Hugo, and Cali continued listening in on the conversation as the Arkeyan Governors were still talking about how they planned to go about killing all of their enemies and how to destroy everyone who dishonored the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire. Hugo and Cali were way past puking as they already hurled in the buckets after hearing the gory details of each suggestion. Flynn for some reason managed to tough out listening to each idea as he continued steering the ship till he couldn't take much more and vomited in a nearby bucket.

"Aside from upset stomachs we're here and in one piece. Boom!" Flynn shouted as he guided the ship above the City of Canals, "Venice, Italy, home of the Eternal Water Source or whatever the thing is."

"At last now we can finish this here and now," Aqua said pulling out her staff which was made from the same material as the Twins Spouts of Ocea Major Minor, the scales of the Leviathan and the twin spouts were upon the top of the staff itself, "Soon this chapter in the Eternal Source quest will close and the execution process will begin. We're gonna enjoy watching as those who dishonored us beg and plead for the mercy and sparing of their pathetic lives which we won't show them at all!"

Aqua began laughing very loudly and sinisterly at that point while the other governors pitched in ideas on how to carryout the executions. Adinda the head Mystic Arkeyan Sorceress was pretty much looking beyond pale and she puked constantly over the side of the Dread-Yacht from having to hear each execution suggestion which Kira took to joking about.

"I guess little miss peace and love has no stomach for this job," Kira sneered in a joking manner.

"How Adinda got the position is beyond me," Shasta laughed, "Perhaps she was the default choice."

The other Governors all laughed loudly and Kira and Flora were already guffawing at that before Ventus piped up with an idea.

"Perhaps she shouldn't lose her head yet," Ventus sniggered, "Our enemies and the ones who dishonored us will be loosing theres in a matter of minutes. Lets try to keep our own heads on in once piece."

The governors pretty much lost it and laughed and laughed and Adinda pretty much had enough of the wisecracks while Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara silently watched yet kept a lookout for the Eternal Water Source. Adinda then marched right up to Flynn with a murderous glare in her eyes which was impressive considering her stomach was still turning from all the execution ideas.

"Are we at the Eternal Water Source or not you buffoon?!" she demanded as she held Flynn by the collar of his shirt.

Flynn shook his head yes and pointed to a ball of water in the center of town which was no doubt the Eternal Water Source.

"The Eternal Water Source is here," Aqua said jumping down to grab it, "Let's grab it and go."

"Aqua wiat we could be heading into," Rose began as the sound of sinister laughter was heard and the Phantom Tide and the entire Ghost Pirate fleet showed up all armed to the teeth with Cannons, Gatling guns and every type of firearm possible, Kaos Devitra and a Water Demon Chi powered Stacey showed up via a water tornado which appeared right out of nowhere and before the entire group, "An ambush."

"Why am I not surprised to see these clowns?" Sara deadpanned.

"Probably because they've shown up at the other seven Eternal Source locations," Reina said.

"And we handed their asses to them each time," Rita said, "And today will be no different."

"Well well time to eliminate you blasted Arkeyan pests once and for all," Devitra sneered as she, Kaos and Malefor and Hektore who were flying overhead prepared to fire. "Ancient Wisdom, the cornered rats find piece in eternal slumber."

"That's the cornered rat find's peace in eternity," Malefor corrected to Devitra.

"Either way just get them!" Hektore shouted as the Showdown in Venice began.


	3. Showdown in Venice

**Showdown in Venice**

Portal Master Eon's spirit arrived as Po Kong and Dai Gui were in the throne room of Xua Wing's castle. He knew that the Arkeyans were already geared up for a massive war and the impending executions of all those who dishonored their race.

"So the war begins," Dai Gui said, "Flynn, Hugo, Cali and the Arkeyan Empire verses Malefor, Kaos, Hektore, Captain Frightbeard, the Water Demon Mutate and the entire Ghost Pirate Fleet."

"This should be interesting to watch," Po Kong said eating yet another plate of haggis given to her by Kira, "Though I'm rooting for the Arkeyans."

"So am I. That brat has all my water powers and Kaos has probably been teaching her how to control them by now," Bai Tsa said slithering in, "I'm hoping the Arkeyans remove my chi from that whore and beat her down to a pulp once and for all."

"Usually I'm opposed to the violence of the extent that the Arkeyans usually propose but this brat needs to fall and fall hard at the hands of the Arkeyan Empire," Eon said finishing his piece, "Hopefully the Arkeyans will keep her away from the Eternal Water Source or our problems will get even worse."

The Portal master and the three demons resumed watching the mirror as the battle for the Eternal Water Source was about to begin. The four of them were all rooting for the Arkeyans to claim the Eternal Water Source, beat their enemies and save the world from the wrath of Kaos, Hektore, Malefor, Devitra, Captain Frightbeard and the giant Pirate Fleet.

Back in Venice it was like a greek style showdown as the Arkeyans all had their staffs ready and armed to attack save Aqua who was ready to make a run for the Eternal Water Source. Their enemies were waiting to attack as well and neither was giving an inch. They knew that the first to move would leave them vulnerable.

"This waiting is getting old," Flynn groaned, "Are the Arkeyans going to ataack yet?"

"Flynn the Arkeyan Governors may currently be letting anger and hatred cloud their judgment right now but they've got enough sense not to attack right away," Adinda said, "They're waiting for an opening."

"Adinda's right Flynn, they've already got a plan in motion," Hugo said as an Arkeyan sniper fired a shot Devitra and Stacey leaving them open, "And now they're gonna attack!"

"Everyone hit the deck!" Cali shouted as she, Flynn, and Hugo did just that while Adinda casted a protection spell on the Dread-Yacht as soon as the battle broke out, "Adinda please tell me that Techno put in an auto defense system for the Dread-Yacht and a powerful one at that."

"He just did and he also made sure it would attack any hostile ship as well and shoot it down with only one hit," Adinda retorted before blasting another Cannon Ship with her own magic as the autoguns did their job and blasted the zeppelins, "Unfortunately he didn't have time to add a cannon to the bow Cali and this won't work on the Skylands equivalent to Air Craft Carriers, Supertankers or flagships."

"Basically we'll have to sink those ships on our own," Flynn stated watching the fight as the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens fired everything they had at Hektore before they blew him up and destroyed him for good, "Hektore's ancient history so finish the others off your highnesses."

"You heard Flynn guys," Ventus stated blasting away numerous Shadowkhan, "The time has come to destroy our enemies once and for all. Let none of them escape or live to see another day!"

"I'm a little busy here," Aqua said trying to absorb the Eternal Water Source into her staff, "Shasta, Kira, and Celestia are busy keeping the brat off my back while go after the Eternal Water source. Get Terrador or Flora to help you."

Celestia, Shasta, and Kira already combined powers to blast Stacey and keep Aqua free to focus on taking the Eternal Water Source. Needless to say the three governors were enjoying themselves and considered this the best day of their lives and in the history of the Arkeyan Empire.

"Whose the weak little bitch now?" Kira sneered frying Stacey with the full force of her spectral lightning and going all out in the process. Oh wait you're the weak one bitch! Take this!"

Kira turned the voltage up to the maximum in her attack as she continued to fry Stacey giving Shasta the time to begin taunting her next.

"How does it feel to be the helpless little runt?" Shasta maliciously asked using her fire powers to boil the demon chi powered Stacey. "Oh wait don't answer that because you're already living it!"

"And this is for all those you tormented you little brat!" Celestia roared adding her own poer in the mix while strengthening the powers of Shasta and Kira as the three of them continued frying Stacey. The brat's screeching would've broken every window in all of Italy of celestia didn't trap her in a sphere of Arkeyan Magic allowing them to finish torturing the brat and go all out in the process, "This is for sending Wally to jail! This is for sending Luna to the hospital! This is for teaming up with the enemies of the Arkeyan Empire and this sis for beating up my sister! Nobody attacks Princess Luna and lives!"

As Celestia blasted the brat each time she said that Flora meanwhile was fighting of an extremely pissed off Devitra who was fulled by rage over what the Arkeyans were doing to her surrogate sister and how Techno had already destroyed Shade and sent her back to the Underworld of Skylands to be tortured for always and eternity.

"Im gonna make you all pay for killing Shade and destroying Hektore!" Devitra yelled going all out with the razor sharp claws as she aimed right for the Botany Arkeyan Governor's neck, "Now prepare to die!"

"I'm not dying today brat," Flora said using her razor leaves and vine whips to fend off the attacks before turning her staff into a machete and summoning a cane knife, "You're the one whose gonna die here and now. Take this Eternal Life Blade fury."

The blades shown a bright emerald green as Flora struck hard and fast destroying Devitra before going to help Techno in his fight.

Techno somehow managed to subdue Kaos and blast him back to the Phantom Tide beaten and bruised badly but now he was facing down both Malefor and Captain Frightbeard. He was having a difficult time fighting them, even with Terrador's help in the match.

"Well Terrador at least we can say one thing," Techno said dodging Malefor's fiery breath before landing another rain of lasers upon Malefor's hide, "The Eternal Water Source is ours."

"Indeed Techno," Terrador said seeing Aqua obtain the Eternal Water Source while he dodged Frightbeard's attack, "And we can take our leave now that we have all the Eternal Sources. Aqua get us out of here."

"You got it Terrador," Aqua said spinning her staff and slamming the end of it on the ground sending Flynn, Hugo, Cali, the Dread-Yacht, her fellow Arkeyans, herself and the captured brat all the way back to the Mansion.

Malefor and Frightbeard were ready to send the entire fleet after them but they noticed numerous explosions which were coming from the Ghost Pirate fleet as the Arkeyans had casted powerful magic summoning floating mines which destroyed the entire Ghost Pirate fleet in the process and left the Phantom Tide heavily damaged.

Over on Avalon the Demons and Eon were all cheering at how the battle went and how the Arkeyans managed to capture Stacey in the process. Needless to say they all felt like celebrating

"The Eternal Water Source is safe at last," Dai Gui said, "We should celebrate."

"I vote we ask the Arkeyan Sorceress queens to make some dinner," Po Kong suggested, "They always make the best food."

"And they've even captured the brat in the process," Bai Tsa said, "All we need to do now is wait for the Chi Wizard to remove the Chi so I can get it back."

"Don't celebrate just yet," Eon reminded, "There is still unfinished business we have to attend to."

"Portal Master Eon is correct," Uncle said walking into the room, "Malefor must be defeated for burning not only my own shop but also for burning down the shops owned by the relatives of everyone who ever crossed his client Stacey."

"How much did you hear?" Po Kong asked.

"Enough to know that Arkeyan Sorcerer Governors are out for blood," the Chi Wizard spoke, "There is still the matter of preventing the executions and there is still the issue of the chest of exile."

"He's right," Dai Gui said, "The Chest is still lost so that's good for us."

"But for how long?" Bai Tsa retorted, "Malefor's already got control of that extortion racket that Devitra began and he's even burned down Angus' shop, the goth shop owned by Eva's mom, and Tori's Laundry business as well and to make matters worse Malefor even burned the owners in the process."

"All the more reason why our work isn't finished yet," Eon reminded, "Now let us get going. We have much to do and so little time to do so."

Everyone in the room agreed with the spirit as they left the throne room unaware that Kaos and Malefor had one more ace up their sleeves.


	4. Sneak Attack

**Sneak Attack**

Luna was already at the ruins of Eon's Temple which had been restored to their former glory after the attack on the Core of Light by Kaos. She was already busy sharpening the axes that were to be used by the eight governors of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire for the beheading ceremony. She could hear the Arkeyan Robots brutally beating to a bloody pulp all those who dishonored the Arkeyans after Valmont made another threat about how he'd have the Arkeyans arrested for the brutal beatings he had to endure because of them. Needless to say Luna zapped him with her strongest spell and had the Arkeyan Robots beat him and everyone else who dishonored the Arkeyan Empire to a bloody pulp for the next six hours or until the sounds of breaking bones could be heard, well more like the sounds of snapping bones but the idea was still the same.

"It's been six hours since those robots beat us all to a pulp, dragged us off to this place and forced us to build this stage," Tori wheezed as the Arkeyan Robots were now getting tune ups and repairs done, "What did we do to make the entire Arkeyan Empire want to behead us like this?"

Jackie already knew that Xiao Fung had taken yet another beating for trying to stand in the way of the Arkeyans when they dragged Tori and everyone else who dishonored their race to Skylands and was about to say something about why they were planning to behead them when Flashwing walked up with Hot Dog, Jet-Vac, Fright Rider, Sprocket, Chill, Pop Fizz, and Shroomboom.

Basically you pissed off the Dark Master Malefor and he's burned your laundry business and all the other shops owned by everyone whoever made that brat daughter of yours mad down to the ground," Pop Fizz said, "Personally I say you're doing the right thing but that's not the reason why the Arkeyan Empire wants you all dead."

"So what is the reason why the Arkeyans all want us beheaded?" Jackie asked yet he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"You dishonored their race," Chill said, "Something that I know all too well since I too have been dishonored. So the Arkeyans figure that by beheading you lot they'll restore honor to their race."

Jackie knew from the tone of Chill's voice that she knew where the Arkeyans were coming from since Chill's own honor was shattered when the Cyclopes invaded the Ice Kingdom. From what Jackie remembered Chill was Captain of the Snow Queen's personal guard and it was during Chill's watch that the Cyclopes invaded and kidnapped the Snow Queen leaving her ashamed and embarrassed. Since then Chill left the Ice Kingdom behind and wouldn't return until she could reclaim her lost honor, even after she joined the Skylanders.

"That explains Chill's past and why the Arkeyan Governors all want to behead most of us," Daolon Wing stated joining Portal Master Eon and the three Demon Sorcerers in the throne room..

"Considering that Dai Gui and Po Kong are the only ones among us who committed no acts of Dishonor against the Arkeyan Empire, they should consider themselves lucky," Bai Tsa groaned already knowing what the Arkeyans were gonna do next, "I on the other hand stood in Shasta's way of roasting Tori for trying to restore the dishonor she committed against the Arkeyan Empire so as far as the Arkeyan Sorcerers know I'm gonna be fried fish cakes."

"I'd loves to eat some fish caskes or any type of cakes in general," Po Kong said already drooling at the idea of eating some of Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara's cooking. "Perhaps the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens will make some carrot cake or some cheesecake."

"Good madam may we please return to the subject at hand?" Eon asked the Mountain Demon, "We can talk to the twins about eating some of their cakes later."

"My bad," Po Kong said sheepishly, "I get sidetracked easily on the subject of food."

"I can only assume that's how you got trapped by the Immortal Drum that defeated you and how your chi ended up in a pair of chop sticks crafted from the immortal drumsticks that were also used to banish you," Daolon Wing retorted much to everyone's shock and surprise before he explained further, "What I did some research on the eight immortals."

"Oh boy," Dai Gui groaned before looking in the mirror, "You guys need to see this!"

The group turned to the mirror to see that the Arkeyan Mansion was being bombarded with massive firepower from the remnants of the ghost pirate fleet and all the cannons of the Spectral Dreadnaught but for some reason the Spectral Dreadnaught had a new ship in its fleet that was somehow even larger than the Spectral Dreadnaught itself yet it seemed to deliver more power to the other ships.

"Okay what on earth or in the world of Skylands is that thing?" Po Kong shouted.

"SSomething I thought I'd never have to see ever again," Eon gasped in shock, "The Skylands counterpart to this world's oil tankers and the supply ship in the Spectral Dreadnaught's fleet, the Spectral Raven."

"Great so now the ghost Pirate fleet is even stronger," Bai Tsa said before she unknowingly tempted fate by asking, "Can things get any worse around here or not? Its not like Malefor's present."

As if on cue the mirror showed the Phantom Tide firing all cannon before destroying the mansion's defense shields while the entire pirate army and swarms of Shadowkhan stormed the mansion forcing all the Skylands and all the Arkeyan leaders to fight off the seeming endless army but for each Shadowkhan destroyed more would appear to take their place. Eventually the Skylanders and the Arkeyans were overwhelmed and overrun by the sheer numbers as the Shadowkhan multiplied and beat them down into the ground while the pirates stole the staffs of the Governors and Malefor and Kaos rescued Stacey from the orb the Arkeyans were using to imprison and torture her but not before Malefor roasted everyone who crossed Stacey including the leaders of the Arkeyan Empire before they, the Phantom Tide and all those allied with Frightbeard vanished.

"I'd say that things have officially gotten a lot worse for all of us," Dai Gui gulped, "Malefor, Kaos and Frightbeard have all the staffs, Stacey's working with them and now they've all done the one thing that nobody in the universe has even done and lived to tell tale."

"They've beaten to a pulp the leaders of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire," Daolon gulped, "The Arkeyans are going to be out for blood, guts, and their heads as well as our own and thanks to this we're all gonna die! Ow!"

"Calm down Daolon Wong," Eon said as soon as Dai Gui hit him with an uncle smack, "Frightbeard is more interested in plundering all of Skylands while Kaos wants to rule all of Skylands. Malefor however is a wild card in all of this right now."

"So what do we do?" Po Kong asked, "Where are Kaos, Malefor, and Frightbeard going?"

"After the Chest of Exile and if Frightbeard successfully releases his Giant Pirate Fleet they will devastate all of Skylands and the Earth and eventually come after Avalon," Bai Tsa said listing the worst case scenarios, "We must get the Arkeyans back on their feet and stop their enemies."

Daolon, Eon, Po Kong, and Dai Gui agreed to that as they prepared to get Colleen to help restore the Arkeyans and get them ready to stop Frightbeard once and for all.


	5. The Air Vault

**The Air Vault**

The Dread-Yacht was sailing through Skylands with Flynn at the wheel and Hugo and Cali beside him. The Arkeyan Empire's leaders were also with them after Colleen managed to restore their injuries using the training Aqua gave her in the Eternal Water Source. Jade had somehow managed to follow them on the Dread-Yacht and was now with them as was Princess Luna and she was already asking questions about the mission.

"So what are we doing on this mission?" Jade asked the Arkeyans, "Going on another adventure to stop some bad guys? Finding some lost treasure or a lost ancient city?"

"Does your Uncle even know that you're here Jade?" Luna asked as a magic window appeared on the right side of the Dread-Yacht with Uncle's face in it catching the attention of everyone on board and he was not happy, "Oh boy here it comes."

"Ai yah, Arkeyan Sorcerers have kidnapped Jade!" Uncle yelled before shouting, "Tohru get seaweed now!"

"No wait shee followed us," Shasta said, "We didn't kidnap her though Jimmy's on our list due to the dishonor he committed against us."

"Shasta this is not the time to open your mouth about the dishonor the Arkeyan Empire has suffered," Luna retorted before turning to Uncle, "And we'd love to send her back but we're too far away to turn back now so she'll be joining us on this adventure."

"Alright I get to join you on an adventure," Jade said, "And I even found these statues."

"What statues?" Rita asked.

"The Giant Statues that I used some of Luna's magic to place aboard this ship. Each of them had the symbol of one of the eight elements."

"Jade do you realize what you just found?" Reina asked.

"What did Jade just find?" Luna asked.

"We'll talk later right now Tohru has something he wants to say to us," Flora retorted as Tohru showed up in the magic window.

"Sensei shall I do research on this Frightbeard that the Arkeyans speak of?" Tohru asked bringing some seaweed, "I believe I sold a map with a picture of a chest to a buyer."

"And what exactly did the chest on the map look like Tohru?" Ventus asked having a feeling he knew where this was going.

"It had a sword sticking out of it like it was acting as some sort of ancient 10,000 year old key or lock and I sold the map to a guy with strange markings over his eyes and blue markings on his face."

Tohru then showed a sketch of the guy which was Kaos himself.

"Tohru I suggest you start praying for mercy right now," Adinda advised as she sensed the Governors were about to tear the sumo to pieces right now, "That was the only map to the Chest of Exile which you just sold to Kaos. Now he, Malefor and Frightbeard have both the staffs and the map!"

"You just doomed all of Skylands and the Earth you idiot!" Terrador bellowed furiously, "Give us one good reasn why we should spare you from the chopping block right now!"

Tohru was already frightened to the bone as he was staring down eight pissed off Arkeyan Sorcerers all wanting his head on a plate when the most unlikely person spoke up to his defense.

"Because Tohru, Jade, and I were testing the new Copy Machine at the mansion," Flynn said, "I suggested we copy the map since it was an impressive idea like me. Boom!"

"And I still have the map as well," Jade said showing the map that she, Flynn and Tohru copied which had the location of the first clue, "Admit it I'm thinking three steps ahead."

"Tohru you just dodged the bullet," Techno said before adding sinisterly, "For now."

Tohru gulped considering the Arkeyans were the most dangerous of all the sorcerer civilizations to piss off or dishonor and the beatings they inflicted on everyone who did dishonor their race were so brutal and bloody that nobody dared to face them in battle. Tohru had seen the full extent of their wrath during the showdown in Venice and when they were torturing all those who dishonored the Arkeyan Empire so he thanked the heavens he was still unscathed for the time being.

"Uh if we're done chatting I think we need to talk about Captain Frightbeard," Hugo said pulling out a book, "He terrorized Skylands 10,000 years ago and plundered any civilization that got in his way. Frightbeard's reign of terror came to an end when the Arkeyan Empire sealed Frightbeard and his pirates in the chest with his own sword acting as the lock."

"Our ancestors knew where to hit our enemies where it hurt and hit them hard," Kira smiled deviously after hearing that, "Anything else we need to know about the Chest of Exile or Captain Frightbeard by any chance?"

"According to the map the first clue is located in the Windy Islands," Cali said, "Home of the Wind Arkeyans and ruled by the lord of the Wind Arkeyans himself, Ventus."

"You heard the lady," Uncle shouted, "If Chest of Exile is found and opened by Frightbeard then all is lost and multitudes will be endangered. One more thing, Protect Jade!"

Uncle then ended the call as the Dread-Yacht sailed closer to the Windy Islands. Upon arrival they could tell that the place lived up to its name as many Arkeyan Sorcerers that were training in the wild element were practicing their skills as well as studying the patterns of the wind itself. Jade was already paying close attention to the surroundings as the Arkeyans also had numerous windmills to provide power and all their other wind related equipment.

"Chrissie would love to see how you guys mastered the Wind element and the Eternal Air Source and used it to power all your technology," Jade said to Ventus, "I'm so gonna get an a on my science project and Chrissie's so gonna get an air on finding a clean energy source when this is over. So Ventus where's your home and vault?"

"Right over there and its well guarded," Ventus said as the Dread-Yacht sailed through the Islands and towards Ventus' Castle, "My ancestral palace is built right over the vault as protection from all those who would steal what is in there."

"Ventus is your place supposed to be all stormy, ruined, and surrounded by numerous tornadoes, hurricanes, cyclones, thunderstorms and lightning bolts wrecking the place?" Rose asked concerned.

"Why no your highness, my palace is a place of calm winds and gentle breezes most of the time. Why do you ask?"

"Uh because it is?" Flynn said seeing said palace being hit by all the above mentioned wind related sisasters, "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that Kaos, Frightbeard and Malefor are here."

"Ventus where in the Palace is the vault?" Cali asked, "That's what Kaos is after and he tear the place apart to get it."

"The back door of my palace," Ventus said taking the wheel and steering the ship, "Fortunately its also guarded but I don't need my staff to open it. We also put in numerous security defenses should my staff be stolen from me as extra protection."

"Can we ask later when the thunder, rain and lightning aren't threatening to tear us all apart?!" Hugo shouted before Ventus dashed in, opened the back door to the vault, got the clue which somehow returned his staff to him and sealed up the vault before throwing all the storm's energy at the Phantom Tide blasting it away to who knows where.

"One clue down eight more to go," Ventus said, "And I got my staff back."

"My guess is that the clue was enchanted to react to something like this," Sara said, "So where do we go next?"

"The next location is in the Whirl Islands," Ventus said reading the clue, "That's where Aqua's Palace is."

"This adventure rules," Jade shouted, "I'm so getting some ideas for this."

"I'm glad to see you're so thrilled," Luna said as the Ship set course for the Whirl islands.

Back on Earth Xua Wing was watching via the Magic Mirror as Po Kong and Dai Gui were giving him a hand. He had already faced another set of Arkeyan War Machines as had been informed of the situation involving the Chest of Exile.

"Well we can safely say that the Arkeyans have located one clue and Ventus has his staff back," Dai Gui said.

"But the other vaults will be much tougher to locate," Po Kong reminded, "And there's still a chance that Frightbeard could just follow them to Celestia's vault, steal the clues and head for the chest."

"If that's the case then we better hope the Arkeyans stop him before Frightbeard eliminates any of their people," Daolon said, "Otherwise we're all dead meat."

Daolon and the Demons all agreed with that and they knew that he Arkeyans wouldn't hold back destroying them as they saw the Dread-Yacht sail towards the Whirl Islands.


	6. The Water Vault

**The Water Vault**

The Dread-Yacht had already arrived at the Whirl Islands which were beautiful islands with clean water flowing endlessly. The team saw numerous water wheels and hydroelectric dams powering the Aquatic Arkeyan Civilization and their fishing and seafood industries in the process. Aqua's place could be seen ahead and from the looks of things it was being overrun by a band of Frightbeard's pirates, Kaos' minions, and vast swarms of the squid tribe of Shadowkhan led by a giant squid face brute with an equally giant anchor that was tearing the place apart brick by brick looking for the vault.

"Oh great its one of Frightbeard's lieutenants," Rita said, "Squidbeard and he's got Aqua's staff and is using it to flood the whole palace. This is bad!"

"Its about to get worse," Rose said sensing Aqua's rage, "Everyone hit the deck!"

Everyone hit the deck as Aqua roared loudly, took Rose's staff, turned it into a Trident, jumped off the ship and right into battle against Squidbeard and literally began ripping the Squid face brute apart. Aqua's rage grew upon seeing the dead bodies of her fellow Aquatic Arkeyans who tried to stop Aquidbeard and the numerous pirates, minions, Shadowkhan and what not.

"Remind me never to get Aqua mad," Jade said shocked as Aqua slaughtered her way through Kaos' minions and the Shadowkhan before beating the boss to a pulp. "She scares me when she's mad."

"Jimmy's already pissed off both Kira and Aqua," Luna said to Jade, "And soon he'll be on the chopping block just like that quack therapist Fiona Reilly and everyone else who dishonored the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire. That'll serve her right for listening to her own client's problems and her daughters worst enemies!"

"Yep and I'll feed her brans and all her organs to the entire underworld," Kira laughed maliciously as the skies turned dark and black lightning flashed during Kira's maniacal laughing.

Back at the ruins, blood curdling screams of pain could be heard as the Arkeyan Robot Empire currently began beating Fiona to a bloody pulp and used Finn as target practice. Fiona already had numerous 3rd degree burns, scars, cut marks and the whatnot and was now being burned by black flames. To make matters worse the Arkeyan Robots already called in the War Machines to drive home their point of eliminating their enemies.

"Finn why are Kira and her fellow governors doing this to us?" Fiona pleadaed to her brother, "What did we ever do to them or to their six leaders to cause this?"

"Long story short, we dishonored the Arkeyan Sorcerers and Kira the head Phantom Arkeyan Sorceress wants us dead because we mistreated her surrogate niece Sophie," Finn said, "Basically they plan to behead us before all of Skylands and the earth to make us and all those who dishonored their race pay the ultimate price for the dishonor we committed against the Arkeyans and for what you did to Sophie by preferring a snob over your own flesh and blood. Kira's words not mine and Kira plans to feed your organs to the entire underworld population of Skylands."

"Back to work Slaves!" an Arkeyan Ultron shouted while cracking the whip forcing Fiona and Finn to get back to work. The Robot army also beat Tori and Jackie to a pulp as well and they didn't even give them a single minute of rest as they made them work like slaves to the very bones and to the point of near death.

Back with Aqua, she already fried the giant squid faced brute and had already fed his corpse to the sharks after she got her staff back. Aqua then removed the flood from her palace and sent it crashing straight into the Phantom Tide as revenge for her people's deaths at the hands of Captain Frightbeard and his lieutenant Squidbeard.

"Eon please tell me you have a way to revive all those Arkeyans that just died?" Daolon begged Eon's spirit, "Ohterwise the Arkeyan Empire is gonna destroy us!"

"We're all gonna die either way after this at the hands of the Arkeyan Empire or by Malefor's breath," Dai Gui said, "I already dug our graves and made the tombstones. In the words of Zeng, 'We're dead so very very dead guys.'"

"Dai Gui's right," Po Kong sighed, "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do that'll save us now."

"There is one way but its risky," Eon said, "The Eternal Dragon can revive multiple people at once but as for keeping the Governors of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire from killing us, somebody must face them in the Governor's Gauntlet."

"The Governors' Gauntlet?" Bai Tsa asked, "What pray tell is that?"

"A dangerous eight round match with each round against one of the eight Arkeyan governors in order from the least powerful to the strongest with the Wind Governor as the least powerful and the Cosmic Governor as the most powerful. If you beat all eight governors in a row then you can either ask for one with from the Arkeyan Empire's own Eternal Dragon, Genghis, or you can ask for anything from the governors themselves that is within reason but if you lose to even one of the governors then they'll destroy you on the spot. I know this is brutal but there is no other way."

"So if one of us faces the Arkeyan Governors in battle we can prevent them from killing all those who dishonored their race?" Po Kong asked to which Eon nodded.

"Normally I don't like using brute force but given the current situation we have no choice," Xua Wing said, "The Arkeyans have already added Colleen's mother Katie to their hit list for grounding Colleen because she took revenge by posting rude drawing of Mikey on Sophie's Slam the In Crowd site. One of us must prepare to do battle with them and soon."

"Okay now as for reviving the Arkeyans that is going to take some time as Flavius is already gathering the seven Dragon balls needed to call the Eternal Dragon of Skylands."

"In the meantime we better resume watching the mirror," Dai Gui advised, "Hopefully the Arkeyans can stop Frightbeard from getting the rest of the clues and finding the Chest."

Daolon, Eon and everyone else in the throne rom knew that Dai Gui was right about the fact that there was really nothing they could do at this point but wait and see how this all played out.


	7. The Earth Vault

**The Earth Vault**

Back on the Dread-Yacht the Arkeyans were already busy deciphering the clues they found so far yet for some reason they were beginning to resemble a picture or a photo.

"So far the clues are telling us that the Chest of Exile is on an unsettled island in Skylands," Luna said, "But for now that's all we know. If we had more information this would be easier but we'll need the other six clues and I have no idea where they are."

Try Terrador's Castle," Jade suggested to everyone's surprise, "That's where the vault is so the next clue has to be in there."

"Except we don't know where Terrador's Castle is," Rose sighed, "Looks like we're back to square one."

"Maybe not Rose," Cali spoke, "The clue we found in Aqua's vault also has a map to the next clue. According the map itself the clue is located in what is now Geo Canyon."

"Geo Canyon huh, sounds like my kind of Place," Rita said, "Cody would love to train there and so would Dai Gui. Perhaps we should let them visit the Canyon when this is over so we can demonstrate Geo Thermal Energy."

"We can talk about how effectively the Arkeyans are using Clean Energy Sources later. For now we should get to Geo Canyon," Hugo advised, "Flynn set the course for the Geo Canyon and Terrador's Castle. The next clue is waiting for us there."

Flynn sailed the Dread-Yacht onwards to the Geo Canyon and Terrador's Castle hoping to get there before another of Frightbeard's Pirates does.

On board the Phantom Tide however, Kaos was already holding a conference with Malefor about the current situation involving the Chest of Exile and the Arkeyans.

"Those foolish Arkeyans have no idea of my next master plan and this plan for that matter," Kaos said to the Dark Master, "Once they face all of Frightbeard's Lieutenants and your Generals we'll swoop in, steal all the clues, get to the chest, release the giant pirate fleet and rule all of Skylands. Simple but effective wouldn't you say Malefor?"

"Assuming we're successful Kaos," Malefor reminded the evil Portal Master before saying, "The Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire's four sorceress queens have all fought a combined total of 1000 battles and they won them all. The Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire's Governors however have all fought 1000 wars together and they too won them all. Basically what I'm saying is that the Arkeyans are no fools Kaos. They probably placed a force field around the Chest of Exile to prevent anyone who is not pure of heart from even touching it."

"Relax Malefor there are plenty of ways to get around a force field. All you need to do is look for an opening. Now in the meantime lets watch some highlights of the Arkeyan War Machines beating to a bloody pulp the demon sorcerers and all those who dishonored the Arkeyan Empire or those who stood in the way of the Arkeyans from restoring honor to their race or getting revenge upon those who mistreated some of the Governors' apprentices and dishonored their race but on the bright side thanks for getting the rest of the keys to free the Goblin Army."

Kaos and Malefor began watching numerous highlights of the Arkeyan War Machines brutally beating Xiao Fung to a pulp once again. They were also watching other highlights of the Arkeyan Robot Empire beating all those who dishonored the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire and the Evil Portal Master and the Dark master were laughing their heads off upon seeing the footage.

Back on Avalon, the spirit of Portal Master Eon was now having a discussion with Daolon, Po Kong and Dai Gui. This time he was joned by Uncle whom Adinda and Xua Wing said needed to hear this. The Lord of Avalon and the head Mystic Arkeyan Sorceress were also present and they were watching the events playing out via the Magic Mirror and they could sense that the Arkeyan Governors were pretty much done with restraint and decided to go for all out brute force.

"I'm sure you know why we're all here," Eon began, "The time has come to discuss the root of why the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire wants most of you, the parents of the JTeens, and the brat pack's parents dead not to mention Kira also wants Fiona and Finn dead as well."

"The parents were only being parents and teaching kids right from wrong," Uncle said, "What Arkeyan Sorcerer Governors need is good old fashion piece of Uncle to understand that."

"Keep talking like that and they'll literally rip you into pieces," Daolon retorted, "Apparently the Arkeyan Sorcerer Governors are on Sophie and the JTeens side since they say that Fiona's mistreated Sophie, Katie has mistreated Colleen by siding with Mikey instead of Colleen, her own flesh and blood, and that Tori hasn't sent that brat daughter of hers to the slammer. Aqua and Kira already have the blades ready to behead Katie Fiona and Finn respectively for dishonoring their apprentices for trying to get revenge upon their enemies while Shasta's already preparing to roast Tori on a stick!"

"I'm not surprised that it's come to this," Adinda sighed before speaking, "Stacey playing water pranks on all those who crossed her and dishonoring Shasta's apprentice was the last straw for the Governors. They all demanded the brat be impaled on a stick, roasted over an open fire and fed to the kraken for lunch."

"Please tell me you talked them out of doing that Adinda?" Xua Wing pleaded with the Mystic Arkeyan Queen, "I already told them that killing people is not going to solve anything. Killing people will only bring grief and sadness to the families that care about them and are looking out for their best interests."

"Actually you said that killing children isn't the answer since that would separate them from families that care about them,' Po Kong said, "I seem to recall that very clearly dad."

"Even so we all agreed that brute force in this case may be our only hope," Dai Gui reminded as the mirror now showed an extremely pissed off Terrador bashing to pebbles the Stone Sentinel, one of Malefor's Generals after the stone golem crushed some of Terrador's fellow Gaia Arkeyans with rocks, "And as for reviving those that Malefor, Kaos, Frightbeard, and their minions killed summoning the Eternal Dragon of Skylands is the only way."

"At this point let us hope that the situation doesn't get any worse any quicker than it already is," Adinda sighed, "I'll return to the Dread-Yacht and make sure the governors don't go on the war path. You already saw how dangerous Kira, Shasta, and Celestia are when they get mad."

Everyone else in the room gulped remembering how dangerous a pissed off Arkeyan Governess was after seeing Shasta, Celestia, and Kira beat down those who pissed them off. Adinda then left using the Eye of Aurora that the Museum was willing to let her borrow for the duration of her visit. She used some Arkeyan Magic to get her to Skylands and then let the Eye of Aurora get her the rest of the way. The others sighed sadly as the saw the Dread-yacht sail onwards to Flora's Castle and to the fourth clue.

"Do you think that the Arkeyan Governors can see that brute force is not the answer?" Po Kong asked.

"Given the situation and the fact that the Governors are close to the JTeens it's hard to tell," Eon said, "Hopefully calling the Eternal Dragon should be able to eliminate some of the rage the governors are feeling."

The others were hoping that Eon himself was also right cause at this point there was no telling what the Governors would do should Frightbeard succeed in unleashing his giant pirate fleet. They were also worried about Jade being caught in the crossfire but they knew that Luna would do her job as Jade's attendant.


	8. The Life Vault

**The Life Vault**

Back at the Phantom Tide, Kaos was already watching the destruction of Flora's Castle in the Sunny Jungles that Malefor's newest monster Arborick was causing in order to find the next clue to the Chest of Exile. Malefor was already enjoying watching Arborick destroying all the Arkeyans that stood in his way and even began destroying all those who came to help fight for the Arkeyans. Frightbeard was at the wheel enjoying the destruction.

"This be the most fun I've had in years," Frightbeard laughed as he and his pirates were looting and plundering the Sunny Jungles, "Looting and from the Arkeyans no less."

"Serves them right for causing all my problems," Stacey shouted before blasting more Arkeyans with a torrent of water mixing mud and rocks destroying them as well, "Take this you bastards!"

The looting, pillaging, and destruction continued even as the Dread-yacht sailed onto the scene. The Arkeyans were beyond furious and past enraged at his point seeing all of this go on.

"Guys now might be a good time to brace yourself," Rose shouted, "Flora's gonna blow!"

To say Flora was gonna blow was the biggest understatement of the year. The Botany Arkeyan Governess roared so loudly out of rages for her people's deaths that everyone had to hold their ears. She then jumped straight into battle and began literally tearing apart her enemies with her bare hands.

"Shouldn't we cover Jade's eyes so she doesn't get scarred for life?" Adinda asked seeing Flora rip another Pirates' arm right from the body.

"She blasted Shendu to bits or did you forget that?" Kira snapped reminding the Mystic Arkeyan of Jackie's first battle with the Fire Demon Sorcerer, "Which reminds me, once we're through slaughtering the parents for the crimes they committed against the Arkeyan Empire he and the demon sorcerers who stood in our way are next on our to kill list. Tso Lan and Shendu will be the first do die for the dishonors they committed against the Arkeyans and if that ass wipe Xua Wing interferes then we'll rip him in half too. We don't care who he is."

Back on Avalon Eon and the others were watching the destruction caused by Kaos, Malefor, Frightbeard, their minions and their allies. Needless to say they were all shocked that Kira had already added Xua Wing to the Arkeyans to kill list.

"Like I said," Dai Gui groaned before speaking, "We're dead guys, so very very dead."

"Dai Gui you do know that we didn't do anything to dishonor the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire," Po Kong reminded, "Which is more than I can say for most of us here. I knew getting in the way of the Arkeyans was an extremely bad idea and now they're all gonna die."

"Provided we are unable to convince the Arkeyan Sorcerer Governors that killing isn't' going to bring back the lives of their people that died at the hands of their enemies," Uncle stated seeing Flora rip Arborick in half before destroying the minions and ninjas.

"Which at this point is a big fat no and now Xiao Fung's in the hospital again," Daolon said, "We may as well use brute force since that's our only hope at this point."

Bai Tsa had already left knowing she was already on the Arkeyans to kill list for standing in Shasta's way of killing Tori for the dishonor that She, Shendu, Neeta and Tso Lan had already caused the Arkeyan Empire.

Back in Skylands the Dread-Yacht was sailing to the location of the next clue after Flora gave Flynn the coordinates to Techtropolis, home of the Mechanist Arkeyans and the location of Techno's Palace. Jade could already tell that Flora was gonna kill her friend Jimmy in retaliation for what happened to her people and her homeland the Sunny Jungles and for getting revenge on Sophie and Colleen for their Slam the In Crowd website.

"Flynn please tell me this ship can go faster," Hugo said, "We're running out of time and Flora's pissed to the point that we may all die from flesh eating mutant plants."

"Not to worry Hugo I'm the best Pilot in all of Skylands," Flynn said, "We'll be there before Frightbeard or his Pirates show up."

The Dread-Yacht sailed onwards to Techtropolis and to the next clue yet Adinda had a terrible feeling that things were gonna get much much worse.


	9. The Tech Vault

**The Tech Vault **

Back at the Ruin the Arkeyan Robot army had already resumed beating Tori, Katie, Finn and Fiona to a pulp once again and this time Kira's pet grudge hound, Cerberus had already sicked the entire grudge hound population on them. Even Cody's mother Neeta wasn't safe from their wrath as the hounds chased her all the way across San Fran destroying anyone or anything in their way. Back on Earth, Luna used some Arkeyan Magic and the Eye of Aurora to check on the JTeens and needless to say Malefor had put them through the grinder with his strongest breath weapon attacks resulting in numerous broken bones and multiple bandages.

"Well I'm not even gonna ask how everyone is since Malefor burned you guys badly," the Cosmic Arkeyan Princess said before pulling out a staff of her own containing very powerful magic and aiming it right at some of the JTeens. "I should put you out of my people's misery for good and eliminate your parents, the brat, her group and their parents for all the dishonors our empire has suffered!"

What did we ever do to dishonor you or your people Princess Luna?" Hsi Wu asked only for Luna to fry him to a crisp.

"You blabbed about Drago, Ice, and Cody sending that bratty whore to the Tenderloins to the soggy little loudmouth who in turn suggested saving said bratty whore upon that idiot insectiod's advice and lizard breath blabbed to Tori and Neeta and dishonored the Arkeyans even further by grounding them for two weeks and making them work at our leader's mansion!"

Luna burned the Sky Demon and torched Chrissie and Colleen for that as well. Chrissie was gonna say something but Luna had fried her already and now had the staffed aimed right at her neck telling her to shut her mouth our face her wrath. Colleen had pretty much gotten the worst of Malefor's wrath so she couldn't say anything in her own defense. She was already considering letting the Arkeyans team up with her and Sophie to eliminate the brat pack once and for all if it mean not having to endure the rage of the entire Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire or its armies.

Over in a new area of Skylands known as the Cloudbreak Islands, Tchang Zu had already set up a safe house for himself in the central location since Malefor Told him that neither Xua Wing nor the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire could drag him back to Avalon for Judgment. Even with the local Arkeyan Sorcerers who lived and thrived there.

The Thunder demon was already laughing his head off as Malefor showed him what was going on in the hospital and needless to say the Dark Master had already done his job.

"Like I said Tchang Zu," Malefor said, "Push the Arkeyans over the edge enough and they'll eliminate all those who dishonored them even once. If we're lucky then they'll silence that mouthy water bitch for good and this time they can't revive her since Shenron already revived her once."

"Malefor you're already my new best friend today," Tchang Zu said to the Dark Master, "Thanks for getting me a palace and burning my idiot father. However I have to ask, did you get Mikey to that safe house as planned? I need him for when I do take over all of Avalon and enslave the human race."

"I've been unable to do that as of late due to the Arkeyans killing Devitra and Shade so I'll have to turn to Kaos as my new middle man but I did manage to get the Arkeyans pissed off to the point where not even their own leaders can stop them now and once the shadow dragon transformations emerge they'll destroy the earth and everyone on it within days. Oh by the way it might interest you to know that Kane the Warejackel is restarting his human trafficking business and is going to buy and sell earth human slaves. I'm going to give him a hand and be his security to keep the JTeens off his back as well as destroy your family for you so they don't interfere."

"Excellent work Malefor though I'm considering bringing him here to the Cloudbreak Islands should the Arkeyans come looking to eliminate him and his friends in the process."

"Many thanks Lord Tchang Zu but I better resume my plan to unleash the Shadow Dragons upon the Earth, free Frightbeard's giant pirate fleet, and enrage the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire's Governors even more."

"Very well then, proceed with your plan as you've been doing Malefor but I'll say this. For a dragon, you're more competent than that idiot Kaos I hired, he's a schmuck and I prefer you over that idiot Shendu anyday."

Malefor nodded at the praise and left the Cloudbreak Isles while sending some Shadowkhan to Techtropolis to meet him at Techno's Palace.

"Tell me again what other spell I can find in Ventus' book?" Jade asked as Luna had been tutoring her in Arkeyan Magic. "This is more fun to learn than Chi Magic. So far I'm already learning stuff that not even Uncle or Jackie would teach me."

Somehow Jade had gotten into the Library that was on Dread-Yacht and was already learning the secrets of the Eternal Air Source that Ventus and his ancestors and fellow Wind Arkeyans had penned into the book. It held 10,000 years worth of information but Jade was already mastering it in mere minutes for some reason.

Before Luna could anser her explosions rocked the ship and could be heard for miles. Luna and Jade raced to the deck and saw all of Techtropolis on fire and burning down to the ground from the Shadowkhan and multiple dead Mechanist Arkeyans littering the streets.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that malefor's here," Jade said frightened and sure enough the Dark Master was present and burning everything and every Mechanist Arkeyan in sight. He destroyed buildings, shops, businesses, and even hospitals and orphanages, "Thought so. Oh man Techno's gonna be pissed."

"Does Malefor's evil know no limits?!" Adinda snapped, "He must be slain here and now!"

"Now you're speaking my language Adinda," Kira said to the Mystic Arkeyan Queen, "Lets slay him once and for all."

"Slay me ha ha ha ha ha, you fools will never even catch me," Malefor sneered having heard them, "Within moments Rustbeard'll slay Techno and I'll meet him at Grayskull City where Skullbeard's already sluthering its population even as I speek. Welcome to hell fools!"

Malefor then sent a torrent of flames again at the city before burning most of it downto the ground and taunting Kira which in turn caused a massive surge of darkness to erupt around her and made her vanish into thin ari.

"Guys what's happened to Kira?" Rose asked, "And what's with the darkness?"

"That is a sign that Kira's pissed off beyond belief," Rita explained, "She's gone berserk and now Malefor and Skullbeard are in for it. Attacking our people has caused all this. I swear I'm gonna behead everyone who dishonored our race!"

"What do we do now?" Sara asked her older sisters and Adinda and Luna, "Where do we go from here?"

"Follow Kira to Grayskull City and pray to god that nobody's dead there or god help the universe," Reina said as a huge dragon with Topaz Scales and wearing a technological suit that was more advanced than Drobot's flew at Mach 6 to Grayskull City.

The Arkeyans knew without a doubt that the Dragon was Techno himself and this was a sign that he too was pissed off beyond belief. Fortunately the coordinates to the City were already with the Clue that the Dragon had sent them which formed another piece of the photo with the other clues gathered so far.

"Okay next stop Grayskull City," Flynn said sailing the Dread-Yacht at full speed after the dragon.


	10. The Undead Vault

**The Undead Vault**

Back on Avalon, Eon made another appearance in the throne room only to find Daolon Wong himself with a solemn expression written all over his face.

"Don't tell me, let me guess, bad new already?" Eon asked, "So where's Xua Wing and what's the bad news?"

"Xua Wing's grieving over the deaths of his children," Daolon said, "Shendu and Tso Lan are dead and so is Xiao Fung. They were eaten alive by Kira's grudge hound, Cerberus and his entire pack after being severely burned. It was extremely nasty and to make matters even worse Kira's stolen the Talisman Powers and destroyed everything they owned in the process."

"That's extremely brutal and extremely nasty but I'm not surprised. Anyone else the Arkeyans killed yet? So far Malefor, Kaos, Frightbeard, their allies and their minions have destroyed 5 civilizations of Arkeyan Sorcerers, Techno and Kira are on the war path and the Earth and her people are at risk of paying the ultimate price. Xua Wing and his family are already paying that price already."

"Kira personally killed Bai Tsa before blasting His Wu again and leaving for Grayskull City. Never in all my years of being a Chi Master have I ever seen evil like this in all my years. Malefor's Evil knows no bounds and stems beyond the fury of what Kaos, Hektore and their predecessors have done. But now there's an important question I need to have answered right now. Where is Flavius?"

The Dragon Knight in question was already searching for the Dragonballs of Skylands with Uncle on his back. The Chi Wizard in question had a magic window open as the Dragon Peak King Ramses was already being briefed on the current situation so far.

"Please tell me you located the fifth dragon ball?" King Ramses asked before saying, "Skylands is now on the brink of a crisis! Malefor's attacked five palaces owned by five Arkeyan Sorcerer Governors, Kira and Techno have gone on the warpath and Kira's killed four of the Demon Sorcerers because of this."

"Aiya we are still searching for the Dragonballs," Uncle retorted from Flavius' back. "Dragon Knight does not know concept of timing or meaning of crisis. Flavius is too slow at flying."

"I'm doing what I can but it's hard to fly in this storm and to make matters worse, Malefor knows we're here," Flavius said as Bat Shadowkhan were flying after them trying to show them out of the sky, "If you've got a plan to get us out of this mess then now's the time. I can't shake them off forever!"

Uncle began firing his blowfish at the Shadowkhan hitting each one but more kept coming and they began firing shadow beams at Flavius. Some of them missed by some hit his tail and his wings injuring the red dragon as he was doing all he could. He even went so much as to do a barrel roll to lose the Shadowkhan but they still kept coming and in large numbers. Eventually Flavius ran out of breath and began heading to the nearest island to look for a place to fight but before he could land another torrent of flames roasted the Shadowkhan and cleared the skies.

"This is the second time I've had to save your scales Flavius," Said a new voice causing Uncle and Flavius to spot another dragon flying in front of htem. This dragon had red scales with yellow markings and amber eyes showing he was a fire dragon, "I swear I have to keep somebody with your since trouble seems to follow you. Either way I have what you both seek, one of the dragonballs but follow me, we don't have much time for explanations now."

"Wait a minute," Uncle said to the red dragon, "Who are you and what's happening? How did you find us and why are you helping us? Uncle asked a question and Uncle is waiting for an answer talking dragon."

"My name is Flint but that's all I'll say at this time," Flint said to the duo, Its not safe here, we need to get out of this area nd to the falling forest, that's where the six dragonball is. I have the fifth dragonball you're looking for with me but for now we must leave."

Flint flew off as Flavius and Uncle followed him to the falling forest. They were both wondering how Flint found them so quickly but Uncle's blowfish let them know that Flint was on their side which was a good thing since they could use all the help they could get to find the Dragonballs, summon the Eternal Dragon and revive all those killed by Kaos his allies and his minions.

Over in Grayskull City the place was already charred black from the numerous fires that Malefor and Skullbeard set to the place and destroyed from the constant attacks from the entire ghost pirate fleet. The ghost pirates were also raiding and destroying homes and businesses and killing every single Phantom Arkeyan in sight and Stacey was leading the attack, slaughtering her way to Kira's palace before looting and destroying it to find Kira's vault which held the next clue to the location of the Chest of Exile.

"Destroy it! Destroy it all!" Stacey yelled continuing to destroy Kira's Palace, "Destroy the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire once and for all and make them suffer for all the brutal torture they inflicted on me and my friends! Now it's your turn to suffer!"

A huge black dragon flew in and destroyed the Spectral Dreadnaught with a single bolt of Spectral Lightning which destroyed the Entire Ghost Pirate fleet before a huge topaz dragon blasted away the pirates with lasers.

"Kira and Techno, how funny to see you here oh wait what's this you're grieving for the loss of your people well serves you right now that they're all dead!" Skullbeard sneered as he laughed only for Kira and Techno to eliminate him.

"You may have destroyed Skullbeard but you won't save the Volcanic Arkeyan Civilization or the Castle owned by that slut Shasta. We get the last laugh!" Stacey sneered laughing loudly before Luna showed up and blasting Stacey all the way back to the Phantom Tide while taking Kira's Staff and getting the next clue.

"Oh boy we better bolt to Shasta's Castle and fast!" Hugo yelled seeing Kira and Techno flying all the way there, "Frightbeard's attacks have gone too far!"

"You're telling me," Cali said, "At this rate he's close to finding the chest of exile and the Governors rage at this point may be unstoppable! There's no telling what they'll all do next!"

"What about calling the Eternal Dragon?" Jade asked, "Can't he revive the Arkeyans that were killed and calm the Arkeyan Governors before they kill Jackie and everyone who dishonored their people?"

"He can but if we call him too soon Frightbeard will just kill them again Jade," Flynn said surprising the others with his wisdom, "First we must defeat Captain Frightbeard and then we can summon the dragon to undo all the destruction and looting he, his allies, his minions and the Shadowkhan have caused."

Jade was shocked at that answer but a small part of her knew Flynn was right as the Dread-Yacht sailed towards Shasta's castle and the seventh clue to the Chest of Exile.


	11. The Fire Vault

**The Fire Vault**

"So any idea where we're going?" Flynn asked as he was steering the ship, "I think we're lost folks."

"Did you put in the coordinates to take us to Shasta's Castle Flynn?" Rose asked before explaining, "the clue had a map to the place and according to the map it leads to a place called Volcanic Valley."

"Volcanic Valley, a fine place for the Volcanic Arkeyans to settle," Ventus said looking to his girlfriend Shasta, "Though given Malefor's access to the Shadowkhan I'm not sure even they're safe from Captain Frightbeard's wrath or Kaos or Malefor's for that matter guys."

"Let's just grab my staff, kill whatever lieutenant Frightbeard has sent here, get the clue and destroy the brat if possible," Shasta hissed as the Volcanoes were on the brink, "I knew we should've killed the little whore when we had the chance and now so many of our people are dead and I'm gonna kill everyone responsible for their deaths and for dishonoring our race!"

The ship had to sail past some volcanoes which began blowing their tops as a sign of Shasta's rage erupting. The Volcanic Arkeyan Governess had already assumed Dragon formation and bolted straight for her palace and the vault with Kira and Techno flying behind her.

"Remind me never to make Shasta go berserk," Jade squeaked, "She's scary when she's mad."

"Trust me Jade Shasta's already mad and everyone who dishonored our people are already gonna die," Rita said as Shasta already began making quick work of the Pirates while retaining enough sense not to attack her own people.

"Not to mention we'll probably have to sacrifice all of Earth just to avenge the dishonor against our race," Reina said coldly and seriously, "Just like your uncle and great uncle sacrificed Wally for trying to kill the brat pack just to cover up the use of magic. I knew we should've prevented Rose and Sara from stopping Shasta from eliminating the brat pack when they had the chance and I knew we should've revealed the existence of Skylands and the Arkeyan Empire to the Earth. Now all of Earth and Avalon are at risk for destruction."

Jade couldn't believe what she was hearing and how cold the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens were about destroying the earth and many innocent people just to restore honor to their race. She hoped the Arkeyans could be revived and soon before the earth paid the ultimate price.

"Jesus Christ the situation has decorated to this," Daolon said back on Avalon watching via the Magic Mirror, "I never thought in a million years that the Arkeyan Empire would destroy an entire planet and countless innocent live just to kill all those who dishonored their race."

"Welcome to the Arkeyan Empire Daolon and besides didn't you and Uncle already sacrifice poor Wally because he used Tso Lan's power in an attempt to kill those who bullied him for so long?" Adinda retorted before saying, "Now he's in Juvie and the entire Arkeyan Empire wants the planet destroyed and at this point I can't do a single thing to stop them. I may as well say this but all of Avalon and the Earth are doomed."

Daolon sighed heavily at the morbid news Adinda had delivered to him. Po Kong and Dai Gui were doing everything they could to get Xua Wing back on his feet but he was still grieving over the loss of his Children. He knew that if Frightbeard unleashed his fleet and destroyed the Arkeyans they'd take their revenge by destroying him, Avalon and all of Earth in the process.

Flavius, Uncle and Flint were in the Falling Forest and already heading to the great stump where they could see the sixth dragonball.

"Here we are the sixth Dragon ball," Flint said leading Uncle and Flavius to the dragonball which stood upon the same tree stump where the Eternal Life Source once resided.

"Six down and one more to go," Flavius said as Uncle took the dragonball and placed it in his sack with the others, "We should let King Ramses know we're moving to find the seventh dragonball."

"I'm already on it," Uncle said opening a magic circle to speak with the king of Dragon's Peak, "King Ramses we have the sixth dragonball and we're going for the seventh."

"Excellent work, you and Flavius have done well," Ramses said as he saw Flint, "Fling guided you there didn't he? I'm not surprised considering he always did remain loyal to the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire. He and his family were the dragon bodyguards of the Volcanic Arkeyan Governors."

"It's true and now his current charge Shasta is battling to get revenge for the lives of her people whom were killed," Eon said making a sudden appearance, "Flamebeard, Vathek, Malefor, Kaos and Stacey have already killed most of her people and destroyed the valley looking for Shasta's vault. Behold."

Eon then showed a vision of a lava red dragon ripping Flamebeard and Vathek to pieces while the other two giant dragons destroyed the minions and blasted away their generals in the process. They even saw the dragons destroy the remains of the ghost pirates.

"My god, I knew the Arkeyan Governors were furious but I didn't think they'd go berserk over this," Ramsey said seeing all the killing happening before his eyes, "Can this get any worse Master Eon?"

"See for yourselves," Eon said showing another vision of the Arkeyan Robot Empire sharpening, axes, swords, knives, and all manner of bladed weapons as they continued beating to a bloody pulp all those who enraged and dishonored the Arkeyan Empire.

"My word I knew this was extreme but I didn't they'd resort to doing this," Flavius said seeing the brutal beatings with his own eyes, "What are we gonna do guys?"

"Find the seventh dragonball, summon the eternal dragon and revive all those killed by Kaos, Malefor, Frightbeard, the brat, their allies, their minions and the Shadowkhan," Flint said taking charge.

"For this to work we'll have to sacrifice the demon sorcerers already killed. What I mean is that they'll have to stay dead for at least a year," Ramses stated, "Skylus only grants one wish and we need it to revive all the Arkeyans that our enemies just killed."

Uncle was about ot advise against it but Flint glared him into shutting his mouth especially after he saw how the Chi Wizard had sacrificed Wally to cover up the Demon Chi at the charity dance.

Back on Flynn's ship the group had already deciphered the seventh clue which Luna had to get once again during the governors fight with Kaos' minions. The Clue had the coordinates and the information that led to the location of the final clue to the location of the Chest of Exile. The Governors had already turned tin massive dragons and flew in the direction of the clue's location and nothing was gonna stop them from slaughtering all those who dishonored and attacked the Arkeyan Empire not even the Skylanders, Xua Wing or their own Sorceress Queens.


	12. The Magic Vault

**The Magic Vault**

To say that the scene at Master Eon's temple was chaotic was the biggest understatement one could make. Jackie had somehow found himself fighting for his very life as soon as the Arkeyan Robot started firing lasers at him and everyone forced to work as slaves by the Arkeyan Robot Empire for the dishonor committed against the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire. So far the Arkeyan Robots had already killed the parents of the brat pack and had Kira's grudge hound Cerberus and his entire pack eat the corpses.. Now they were going after everyone else who dishonored the Arkeyan Empire.

"This is Madness," Jackie yelled dodging another volley of lasers, "What did we ever do to them?"

"You stood in Shasta's way when she tried to burn all those responsible for the most grievous crime of dishonoring the Arkeyans," A red dragon with black markings resembling Flint said, "Personally if I were there I'd take the direct approach and kill you lot myself. By the way I'm Buck."

"That's very nice Buck but I ask you, why are they trying to kill us?" Katie pleaded before a bullet hit her leg, "What did we ever do to piss them off?"

"Malefor, Kaos, Frightbeard, that brat Stacey, their allies, minions and the Shadowkhan have already attacked, looted, and destroyed seven Arkeyan Civilizations," the dragon Buck spoke again, "the Arkeyans fought back but they were killed on the spot during the raids and the governors have all gone berserk."

"We all knew the Arkeyans were pissed and were gonna beat us to a pulp but we never thought they'd try to kill us," Finn said dodging another blaster which killed Fiona in the process before the grudge hounds began eating her corpse right down to the bone.

"Welcome to the way of the Ancient Arkeyan Empire," Buck said coldly as the Arkeyan Robots continued swarming Jackie, Finn and Captain Black, Jimmy had already ran for his life as the Arkeyan Robots declared their plan to kill him for attacking Sophie, Colleen, and Sam for getting revenge upon his stupid ape half-brother Mikey. "They'll kill anybody who dishonors them or attack those who get revenge upon bullies. I've personally killed quite a few people on their behalf and on Shasta's orders."

"Where are Flavius and Uncle?" Jackie asked dodging another volley of lasers.

Over with Flavius and Uncle they were flying to Celestia's castle which had the Seventh dragonball and the last clue to the Chest of Exile. Flint had already told Flavius where to go and where to find the dragonball. Right now Flavius was resting on an island after so much flying while Uncle had already taken the time to open a magic circle to inform Ramses and Daolon of their progress and ask about eh current situation regarding the Arkeyans and on Avalon.

"Say that again, Xua Wing is dead?!" Uncle asked shocked as Daolon gave them the news that the king of Avalon had just passed away only an hour ago.

"How did he die? What caused it?" Flavius asked, "Old age, virus, murder, poison, giant hydra?"

"No Flavius, Xua Wing died of a broken heart from the pain he felt from four of his children dying at the hands of Kira and her grudge hounds," Daolon explained to the red dragon, "Kira's murder of Xua Wing's children was caused by the raged fueled by grief and hatred caused by the deaths of her people and six civilizations of Arkeyan Sorcerers. That was caused by Malefor's extreme cruelty and with the help of Kaos, Frightbeard, their minions the Shadowkhan and that bratty whore Stacey."

"So what do we do now? How are we supposed to save Skylands and the Earth?"

Daolon didn't answer Flavius because he didn't know what to do at this point and even Po Kong and Dai Gui were silent since they were at a loss on how to use the Eternal Dragon's Power to revive their dad. Uncle and Flavius resumed their course to Celestia's Castle and to the seventh dragonball.

Back on Flynn's ship he, Hugo, Jade, Luna, Adinda, and the four Arkeyan Sorceress Queens were discussing the idea on summoning the Eternal Dragon, Genghis to revive all those killed by Malefor, his allies, their minions and the Shadowkhan at this point.

"I told you before Adinda, calling Genghis now is an extremely bad idea," Luna barked to the head Mystic Arkeyan, "We call him now and we risk losing millions of innocent lives."

"Luna's right Adinda," Hugo added, "We don't' know if the Cosmic Arkeyans have survived Malefor's wrath or if the Dragonball they have survived an attack."

"Oh that reminds me," Rita said pulling out a dragonball, "The last time I visited Celestia's Castle she gave me this dragonball in the event any of our previous enemies were coming to steal it. She seemed straight to the point in the process."

"Wait a minute, Eon said Uncle already found six of the dragonballs and is looking for the seventh," Jade said, "So all we have to do is have Genghis bring him and Flavius to us."

"that makes perfect sense," Cali said, "Then we can have Skylus revive all the innocent lives lost at the hands of Malefor, his allies, their minions, the Shadowkhan and their living victims."

"Good thing we're almost to Celestia's Castle," Flynn said sailing the ship towards Celestia's Castle and saw a shocking sight, the Phantom Tide was sailing east and it was firing upon eight massive dragons, who were blasting their elements back at the ship trying to destroy it.

"Well this place looks like outer space," Rose said seeing the castle had a Cosmic Theme to it.

"Why do you think that Celestia's Castle is in Cosmic Isle," Adinda retorted seeing that the place now looked like a ghost town or a burned down town, "Lets get to work and call the Eternal Dragons so we can undo all the damage that has been done."

Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara got the seven Dragonballs needed to call Genghis while they gave Jade the dragonball that was needed in the set to call Skylus as they went to work using the powers to summon him, he resembled a red and gold version of Shenron and wore the Arkeyan Colors on his scales.

"Speak your words wisely," Genghis said clearly, "I'll grant you three wishes."

"Genghis please restore all the areas attacked by Malefor, Frightbeard, Stacey, Kaos, their allies, minions and the Shadowkhan to their previous states," Jade said as Genghis did just that and restored the settlements to their original state. He even managed to place all the items that were pillaged from those settlements back to their proper places before they were attacked.

"Way to go Jade," Hugo said, "The settlements have been restored to their original states."

"What is your second wish?" Genghis asked, "I am waiting for it. Speak."

"So what is our second wish?" Flynn asked the others before suggesting something, "We could ask where the chest of exile is located."

Before Flynn could make the wish Celestia's staff appeared in Luna's hands along with the final clue and notes.

"No Flynn we shouldn't do that," Cali said, "Turns out Frightbeard stole the final clue that led to the chest itself but one of the locals managed to send it and Celstia's staff to us before dying of his injuries. Besides we need Uncle and Flavius."

"Then that's our second wish," Rose said, "Genghis please bring Uncle and Flavius to the Dread-yacht."

"Your wish will be granted," Genghis said as he teleported Uncle and Flavius to the Dread-yacht's main deck, "What is your third wish? Choose your words carefully."

"Aiya why did you bring us here?" Uncle asked the heroes, "We are busy looking for the Dragonballs."

"Here's the seventh but first turn around," Rita said as Uncle turned to see the Eternal Dragon, Genghis.

"Skylus is already here? But how?" Flavius asked, "We oly have six dragonballs."

"Actually that's Genghis," Jade said, "The Sorceress Queens called him with their own set of Dragonballs created by the first Arkeyan Sorcerer King, their ancestor."

"Then Uncle has wish to make," Uncle said facing Genghis, "Uncle asks for all those killed by Malefor, Kaos, Frightbeard, Stacey, their allies, their minions and their living victims to be revived."

"Your wish will be granted," Genghis said giving everything he had to grant the wish though he was having some trouble at first, "Your wish has been granted. Farewell."

The dragonballs used to call Genghis floated around him before they scattered across Skylands.

"Way to go Uncle but why did make that wish?" Hugo asked.

"Daolon said that the Arkeyan Governors had already killed those who dishonored the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire and ordered the robots and Cerberus' pack to do so," Flavius said, "It was due to rage from the loss of their people at the hands of Malefor and his minions which also caused Xua Wing to die of a broken heart."

"Oh I get it," Sara said, "Making the wish revived all of them and that should give us a better chance of removing the rage and hatred surrounding the Governors' hearts."

"But first we need to find the Govenors themselves," Adinda reminded, "And we have no idea how to do that."

"Didn't the clue make a picture of where the Chest of Exile is located?" Rose said putting the clues together until it formed a picture of a Skull Shaped Island with a Chest on it and with Frightbeard's sword sticking out from it.

"We'll I'll be so that's where your ancestors hid the chest," Hugo said looking at the location, "A Skull shaped Island. It's so simple its genius. Nobody would ever think to look for something in that area."

"Flynn set the course for Skull island," Reina said, "My sisters and I will call off the Arkeyan Robots and Cerberus' pack."

"Righty oh but hurry," Flynn said, "I'm not sure Jackie can take much more of this."

The heroes sailed to Skull Island for what they knew would be the final battle with Captain Frightbeard which would determine the fate of all of Skylands.


	13. Endgame

**Endgame **

"This is it everyone," Luna said giving a pep talk, "We're going to our final battle against Frightbeard and his Pirates. I say we kill him before he gets to the chest of Exile."

"First we need to find Skull Island," Flavius said, "If it even still exists."

"Nobody has even been to Skull Island in years," Hugo said, "Though something tells me that Frightbeard is expecting us even as we speak. We better hurry and stop him."

"Something tells me we're gonna be in for the fight of our lives," Rose said.

Over on the Phantom Tide, Frightberad and his men were already having problems of their own. The Arkeyan Governors were already still in dragon formation due to the rage over the loss of their people and began slaughtering the Phantom Tide and its crew with everything they had.

"Sirs I knew I said this multiple times but attacking eth Arkeyans was an extremely bad idea," Glumshanks said to Kaos, Frightbeard, and Malefor, "We should turn back."

"We're not turning back after coming this far," Kaos said, "Stacey's by our side right?"

"Actually she fled back to Earth via a portal you left open the minute the Arkeyan Governors started attacking," a Pirate said, "She was a real coward if you ask me."

"Sirs Stacey took the best approach," Glumshanks said again, "I suggest we run as well."

"Shadowkhan, take Frightbeard to Skull Island," Malefor Roared as the Shadowkhan did just that, "I'll deal with these upstart sorcerers once and for all. No sorcerer civilization is powerful enough to slay a dragon such as myself, not even the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire so I'll finish the governors like I finished their people."

Back at Eon's Temple all those that the Arkeyan Robots killed had been revived.

"We're back but how?" Valmont asked confused, "The Arkeyans killed us didn't they?"

"Somebody must have revived us but how?" Neeta said, "And who could've revived us?"

"We can ask questions later when the Arkeyans aren't trying to kill us," Jackie said dodging another blade attack from an Arkeyan Duelist, "Now get to some shelter and fast."

Those who were recently revived didn't argue with that advice as they bolted to the safety of Eon's Temple while Jackie and Captain Black continued fighting off the robots. Finn however bolted to the temple as well since he was usually on desk duty at Section 13.

Over on Avalon Daolon had been checking on the situation in Skylands via the Magic Mirror. He knew that Uncle had already wished that all those killed by Malefor, his allies, minions or victims back to life by Genghis but he did't know if the wish had revived Xua Wing or not.

"Good news Daolon," Po Kong said walking into the throne rom, "Father has been revived, I guess Skylus revived him after all."

"It wasn't Skylus it was Genghis that revived him and your siblings despite their crimes of dishonoring the Arkeyan Empire," Daolon said, "Uncle worded tieh wish so that the Arkeyans killed by Malefor and his gang would be revived along with those that Kira, the Arkeyan Robots and the Grudge hounds killed in the process due to Kira's rage over the deaths of her people at the hands of Malefor, his allies, their minions and the Shadowkhan."

"But there's still the issue of Captain Frightbeard himself," Eon said showing up once again, "If Frightbeard succeed in reclaiming his giant sword and unleashing his giant pirate fleet they will devastate all of Skylands. The Arkeyan Sorceress Queens are our only chance of stopping Frightbeard so they must hurry at once."

At Skull Island Frightbeard was making his way toward the Chest of Exile to reclaim his giant sword and free his giant pirate fleet to resume his reign of terror on Skylands.

"Aye it was long ago when those blasted rust buckets and those blasted wizards locked me away in that cursed realm of endless nothing," Frightberad said climbing as he stood before the chest, "But now as I reclaim me giant sword and free me giant fleet I swear by my life to plunder all of Skylands, Avalon and the Earth right down to their blasted skivvies."

Frightbeard fired a cannonball as he pulled out his sword and released his giant pirate fleet.

"Aye welcome back me plundering pirates," Frightbeard said as the massive fleet stood ready to loot and plunder all of Skylands from within the maelstrom.

Over with the Dread-yacht the ship was feeling the effects of the tornado as it was being spun around like a top and to make matters worse, Malefor already defeated the governors and blasted them onto the deck of the Dread-yacht. Flynn, Hugo, Cali and Luna were at the bridge and they had seen everything.

"Looks like we're a little late to the party," Flynn said steering the Dread-yacht.

"Flynn get us close to the chest or at least find a way for us to get one of the Arkeyan Sorcerers to the chest itself," Cali said, "There's still a chance to stop Frightbeard and his pirate fleet."

"Assuming we don't get smashed to pieces first," Hugo said as a sheep hit the window.

"Fortunately we still have Flynn's legendary skills and my magic," Luna said as Flynn launched a hook that attached the ship to a floating rock and kept it stable while Luna herself sent the four Sorceress Queens to fight Frightbeard at the Phantom Tide, "Adinda's already moved my sister and her fellow governors to the medial bay. She's tending to their injuries but if Frightbeard prevails then they'll already die by his hands. Its up to our leaders to stop him now."

"Lets hope they can stop him and fast," Jade said

Over on Avalon Daolon the Demons were watching the situation this time with Xua Wing joining them. He had been told of what happened and from what was said he wasn't surprised.

"So the Arkeyan Governors' rage has led to killing my children and killing all those who dishonored their race," Xua Wing sighed, "All because Malefor killed their people. It was fortunate that Uncle was able to wish for Genghis to revive us due to how he worded the wish cause Genghis doesn't normally revive those who dishonored the Arkeyans unless an Arkeyan Sorcerer died under the same cause."

"Either way lets talk about the final battle with Frightbeard," Dai Gui said, "Can Reina Rita Rose and Sara destroy him?"

"Its hard to tell cause he's the most fearsome giant pirate in all of Skylands so it may take a Giant of his size to stop him," Po Kong said, "But since there's four Sorceress Queens fighting him then this could go either way."

"All we can do now is watch," Daolon said as the heroes were watching the fight in the magic mirror. "And hope that they defeat Captain Frightbeard."

They could see that the Sorceress Queens were giving everything they had and more to fight Frightbeard who swung his sword and injured the queens. Reina and Rose used the Tornado flame attack to torch Frightbeard but he shook it off yet he did take damage from the attack. Rita used the Earth Meteor to damage Frightbeard even further and Sara did some water bending to finish the job. After they did their attacks they managed to combine the power of all Eight Eternal Sources to blast Frightbeard and knock him out for good causing his sword to fly through the air.

In Skylands everyone present could see that the sword had flown through the air and landed blade first in the Chest of Exile.

"No!" Frightbeard shouted as the Chest began to suck in the Phantom Time and the entire giant pirate fleet. "Curse you you meddling land lubbers but mark me words you haven't heard the last of Frightbeard."

The Chest finished sucking up the entire fleet and the Phantom Tide before closing itself with Frightbeard's sword acting as the lock.

"Alright Frightbeard's gone," Flynn said back on the deck of the Dread-yacht, "We should celebrate."

"We can't Flynn," Cali said, "Frightbeard may be gone but Kaos and Malefor are still on the loose."

"Not to mention that whoring brat Stacey is still lose," Luna snapped, "Time to eliminate her one and for all."

"I don't think that'll be necessary," Adinda said showing up on deck with the Sorceress Queens, "Something tells me that she'll pay for her crimes both here and on planet Earth. But for now we better get back to the ruins."

Flynn sailed the ship back to the ruins but what the group didn't know was that Adinda had secretly wished all those that the Arkeyans dragged to Skylands from the earth were to be returned to the Earth with no memory of what happened except for those who already knew about the demons. They could only hope that the Governors wouldn't find out when they began rebuilding their palaces and their civilizations as they were still out cold.

"Well that's all she wrote," Dai Gui said back in Avalon, "Hopefully we can finish that Water Demon Mutate for good."

"Something tells me that she won't be so easy to defeat," Daolon said, "Either way I don't think the Governors are through with her or with this world yet."

Little did Daolon know that Tchang Zu had seen everything via his own magic mirror on the Cloudbreak Islands and he was now chatting with Malefor himself.

"So Frightbeard has been sealed away again," Tchang Zu said, "No matter at least we still have that Shadow Dragon plan of yours to fall back upon."

"Yep the negative energy levels grew when I insulted them during the fight and they've already overused the power to summon Shenron," Malefor said, "All I need to do is get them enraged enough to unleash all the negative energy at once."

Tchang Zu and Malefor maliciously grinned at that next plan.


End file.
